


You're Amazing To Me

by voidkitty1



Series: Celesgiri Birthday/Holiday Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, just a bunch of fluff, such fluffy lesbians today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: It's Celestia's birthday. That's it. So much birthday fluff.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: Celesgiri Birthday/Holiday Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	You're Amazing To Me

**Author's Note:**

> HDEWSKPDL MY GAMBLER BBY'S BIRTHDAY<333  
> since i did this with kyoko, here is my history with celestia haha
> 
> alright. beginning danganronpa, i noticed her but she wasnt my favorite. regrettably, i went for sayaka and junko(mukuro) but i mean, after they died, this girl SHOWED UP. i absolutely loved her design, both game and anime voices, her attitude, and ugh the FLAVOR SHE POSSESSES.
> 
> i have owned up to the fact that i am a SIMP for her and here she stands, being my most favorite character in the entire series and i actually kin her too.
> 
> anyways enough of that, onto the story!

“Celeste,” Kyoko nudged the girl who was still asleep softly. “Wake up already.”

Waking up Celestia was always a struggle due to her inconsistent sleeping schedule and career, but today it was just out of hand. It was her goddamn _birthday,_ and here she was at 11 am still fast asleep, wrapped up in blankets upon blankets, under even more blankets.

Kyoko sighed, narrowing her eyes at Celestia’s sleeping form. There had to be some way to get her up and moving…

A loud meow brought Kyoko to turn her head in the direction of the door. She looked down at Grand Bois who sat down in the doorway and waved his tail expectantly. Kyoko smirked, an idea hitting her like a truck, and went to scoop the cat up in her arms. There was no growl of protest, much to her surprise.

She placed Grand Bois on top of Celestia, who groaned lightly at being woken up. She nuzzled back into the pillow, trying to keep her sleepiness and fall back into slumber. However, her cat seemed to have other ideas, as he adjusted himself, so his front paws and head were now lying on her. Kyoko snickered when Grand Bois began kneading on Celestia’s stomach, repeatedly pressing down on her as he purred contently.

The gambler groaned lightly at having no choice but to wake up, running a hand through her cat’s soft fur once she opened her eyes. She yawned, taking a few moments to adjust to the light.

“Interesting way to wake me up,” Celestia greeted, gaze moving to Kyoko.

“He just wanted to say happy birthday,” Kyoko shrugged, leaning over to place a hand on the other’s cheek and kiss on her forehead. “And since he can’t speak, I’ll be the first to say it. Happy birthday, beautiful.”

Celestia smiled up at the detective. “Thank you, dear,” she responded, sitting up on the bed and gently moving her cat off her stomach. “Oh, and of course, thank you too, Grand Bois,” she giggled softly, rubbing his head affectionately and melting Kyoko’s heart in the process.

“Before you do anything, I want to give you your presents now,” Kyoko announced, reluctantly leaving the other’s side to go dig out her small stash of gifts for her.

The goth let her go find what she had to, resorting to picking up her phone for entertainment. She scrolled through countless texts consisting of multiples ways to wish someone a happy birthday, noticing some of these people she hadn’t even spoken to since they graduated from high school.

Kyoko came back sooner than expected, with a medium-sized bag outstretched to Celestia. The girl put her phone face down on the bed, accepting the gift with a smile.

“I didn’t have time to wrap anything, I hope the bag will suffice,” Kyoko admitted hesitantly.

Celestia looked up with a sly grin. “You forgot about my birthday, detective?” she teased.

“No,” the other refuted immediately. “You’re almost _always_ by my side, it's difficult to keep stuff from you.”

“That is true,” Celestia admitted with a laugh.

The first thing that caught her eye behind all the unneeded tissue paper was a box of dark chocolate; her favorite kind. She knew she only mentioned this once, so she gave silent kudos to Kyoko for remembering such a small detail. Also inside the bag were two smaller boxes, indicating they were both some sort of jewelry; most likely.

She pulled out one— the smaller of the two— and opened it almost instantly out of curiosity and excitement. Her excitement in the gift was proved to be well placed when she set her eyes on the pair of earrings.

Both were similar yet different, they both were an ace, but one was an ace of hearts and the other being the ace of spades. She took out the ace of spades earring, admiring the shininess of the accessory, then deciding on impulse to put them in now.

“Let me help,” Kyoko offered, not wanting her girlfriend to hurt herself putting in an earring without a mirror.

Celestia nodded handing off both pieces of jewelry to Kyoko. She looked back at the other box that was practically calling her name. Being the impatient girl she is, she reached for the other present while Kyoko was fumbling with the back of the earring. She opened the slightly larger box

It was a gold locket in the shape of a heart with intricate little designs engraved into it. She struggled to open it with her nails, but when she finally did it, her smile only grew larger.

Inside the locket was one of her favorite pictures ever of her and Kyoko, and in it she was holding Grand Bois. It was a picture of her family, happy as ever, and honestly, she thinks she’s happier now than in the photo. She turned her head to look at Kyoko, who actually successfully put the earring in before her head turned.

“W… You’re crying,” Kyoko noted with the slightest edge in her voice, retracting her hand from putting in the second earring. “Why are you crying— did I do something wrong?”

“No, I…” Celestia couldn’t find the words to describe how she was feeling, let alone acknowledge the tears of pure appreciation going down her cheeks, so she just pulled Kyoko into a tight hug. “I love it, thank you… so much.”

Kyoko, who was initially taken aback by the hug, returned the embrace lovingly. “This is reassuring,” she spoke, half to herself. “I didn’t know if I did well shopping for your birthday, but I assume I succeeded well enough.”

The gambler felt a weight on her other ear, and she sniffled and pulled away in confusion.

“I wanted to put the other one in; it was bothering me,” Kyoko chuckled.

“You truly are a dork,” Celestia smiled.

She was about to wipe her own eyes before Kyoko pulled her hands away and cupped her cheeks affectionately. Without hesitation, the detective leaned in closer to connect their lips. Kyoko smiled into the kiss when she felt Celestia reciprocate it, grabbing onto the collar of her shirt to pull her even closer.

Celestia pulled back first ever so slightly. “I love you so much,” she mumbled against Kyoko’s lips, connecting them once again and pulling her down onto the bed with her.

“Likewise,” Kyoko grinned, trailing her gloveless hand down from Celestia’s collar to her waist. She dipped her head down, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin in just the right spot for a muffled noise to come from the other.

Before anything went any further, Kyoko pulled back and used her hand to lightly tap Celestia’s nose.

“Though as much as I would like to stay on top of you like this, there is still a whole day ahead of you.”

“Hm?” Celestia sounded, keeping her arms locked around Kyoko’s neck and gazing into her eyes. “What else do you have planned?”

“I haven’t planned anything,” she responded. “I’m letting you choose what we do today. _Then_ we can continue this.”

The goth frowned jokingly, and Kyoko giggled.

“Go get dressed so we can leave, you’re in the lead today.”

Celestia leaned back up to kiss Kyoko before practically shoving her off her, smiling at the yelp that came from Kyoko in return. She gave Grand Bois, who was falling asleep at the edge of the bed, a pat on the head as she walked by.

Kyoko got herself on her feet, walking over to where Celestia was at the closet, and wrapped her arms around her waist, nuzzling into the back of her neck.

“Happy birthday, darling,” she repeated, smiling when Celestia put her hands over her own.

“Thank you, again,” Celestia turned around to kiss Kyoko’s forehead. “You’re amazing to me.”

“You only deserve the best, especially today.

They both stare at each other lovingly for a few long moments. They didn’t have plans for the day, but as long as they were with the other, it didn’t matter where they went.

For once in her life, what Celestia got didn’t matter to her, all that mattered the most was that she spent time with Kyoko the entire day, and they were going to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> this girl deserves the best birthday ever, love her sm <3
> 
> happy birthday gambler queen, you deserve the world!


End file.
